Jealousy
by FreshPrinceLover
Summary: Sam had everything he could want: a wife, a home and his best friend, Frodo. But when a girl from the Shire takes an interest in Frodo how will Sam react to his newfound jealousy. Frodo/Sam slash.


**I just got through reading the Lord of the Rings and watched all the films and I LOVED it! The only thing that I would have changed is I didn't want Sam to marry Rosie, I wanted him to go on more adventures with Frodo or at least go with him across the sea to the Undying Lands. Frodo and Sam belong together!**

**I'd just like to say as well, I don't hate Rosie, I'm sorry if she comes across as a bitch in this at all, I'm not a Rosie-hater. (Just resentful towards her for taking Sam away from Frodo...)**

**WARNING!**** This is a fic involving romance between two males, don't like, don't read. Simple.**

**AND There is a graphic sex scene in this fic, I will mark it clearly for you so if you don't want to read anything rated as mature then you can skip it and you won't really miss out on the story.**

_**Italic **_**= Thoughts**

****** = Change in scene or time**

**^^^^= I will put this at the start of the sex scene and then once more when the graphic stuff is over. You have been clearly warned so anyone who flames because of the sex scene will have me being pissy at them. So if you don't want to read it stop reading at the first ^^^^ and read again at the second ^^^^**

**This is getting far too long an author's note.**

**Enjoy and remember to review please!**

Frodo battled with all his might against the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes and instead forced a smile onto his face.

This was it, his best friend and secret love, Samwise Gamgee, had just married Rosie Cotton. Frodo's hands felt numb as he clapped them together, congratulating the couple; he managed to keep a brave face as his world crumbled down around him.

His blue eyes met the hazel orbs of Sam as he turned to his master, hoping to share some of his happiness with him. Frodo tired to return the smile, but he knew that Sam wouldn't buy it and from the flicker of concern that flashed across his face Frodo knew he was right. But before Sam could do anything else his attention was brought back to his new wife as she flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips hard against his. This was too much for Frodo and although he felt awful for leaving, the occasion was just too painful for the hobbit.

He turned to Merry beside him and told him he wasn't feeling too well and was going to go and get some water and as he made his way to the back of the field where the drinks were he slipped out of the gate and ran back to Bag End, his home which he shared with Sam and now Rosie.

He locked himself in his study. He sat there for three hours, tears pouring down his soft, white cheeks the whole time.

It now had to be somewhere around ten o'clock at night by Shire reckoning. Frodo lifted his heavy head from his hands as he heard noises at the front door, voices whispering and giggling: Sam and Rosie. Frodo knew what was going to happen next and as the newlywed couple made their way to their bedroom Frodo picked up a book and tried desperately to immerse himself in the story, hoping to block out any sounds from outside his study. But reading didn't have the desired effect; before long, grunts and moans were coming from down the hall as the couple gave their virginity and explored and loved one another.

It was too much for Frodo and as Rosie gave a final scream Frodo could no longer hold back his emotions and wept. He wept for the loss of his friend to another person and for his love for Sam that he knew would never be requited. All night as the Shire slept in peace and contentment Frodo sat in his study, drowning in his misery.

As the sun rose over the fresh green hills and the birds chirped gaily in their trees Frodo lifted his head from his desk, awakening from an uncomfortable, fitful slumber. He had slept for only a couple of hours and all while he dozed he dreamt of Sam. He dreamt of when he and his golden haired friend were in Mordor; he dreamt of all the times he thought he couldn't go any further and in his dream he remembered that at every difficult point Sam would be the reason he would carry on. With his comfort, loyalty and support Frodo felt he could do anything. He dreamt of when it was over and he and Sam where in Ithilien with the rest of the company and of the long hours he and Sam would spend walking in the forests and gardens, often hand in hand, neither believing that the horrors of Sauron were over. Frodo felt sad to wake from his memories of Ithilien but he could not cry; it seemed that he had exhausted all his tears last night.

The hobbit lifted himself from his chair, his joints clicking as he moved and stretched. He walked out of his study and towards the kitchen, praying that the couple had not yet woken. Unfortunately his praying was in vain, sat at a cooking pot was Sam, cooking some delicious smelling soup. The plump hobbit turned his head towards the door as he heard the faint footfalls coming towards the kitchen and was pleased and strangely nervous to see his best friend Frodo appear through the archway. He gave him his warmest smile and patted the chair opposite him, inviting Frodo to join him.

Frodo hesitated for a moment, shifting from one foot to the other, before sitting in the seat Sam had offered him.

They sat in silence for a while, both had something to say but neither knew where to start, how to say it or whether they should it at all.

Eventually Frodo asked in a small voice "where's Rosie?"

Sam exhaled gently. "She's still in bed; it was a tiring day yesterday with the wedding 'n' all." Sam paused, not sure whether he should say more or not, but decided he need to ask. "Would 'ave enjoyed the day a whole lot more if yer'd stuck around for the party."

Frodo looked at Sam's eyes for the first time that day and felt genuinely bad for leaving. "Oh, I'm really sorry, Sam, it was lovely to see you get married, but I was feeling very ill so I thought I had best take myself back home to have some rest." He felt awful for lying but he couldn't bear to tell Sam the real reason for his leaving.

"Yeah," Sam replied, "Merry said you weren't feeling too well."

"I would have told you myself that I was going to leave but you were so happy and busy with other hobbits that I didn't want to drag you away from them or waste any of your time." Frodo looked down at the floor, hoping to hide his glistening, tear filled eyes.

"No, no Mr. Frodo," Sam grabbed both of his master's hands with both of his own, making Frodo lift his face up again and their eyes reconnected. "Frodo, you could never waste any of my time, I cherish every moment spent with you and out of all the people at the wedding you're the one I wanted to spend my time with."

"Well, not all of the people at the wedding."

"What do yer mean?"

"Rosie?"

Sam paused for a moment as if he had completely forgotten about her. "Oh... oh, right, yeah, well of course I wanted to spend time with her... I-I meant apart from h-her." A blush appeared upon his cheeks as he continued to gaze at Frodo.

But Frodo had lowered his head again, tears very almost spilling from his eyes. For a moment there he had actually believed the Sam wanted to spend more time with him than with Rosie. But of course he was wrong. Why would he ever come first? He wasn't important enough to anyone to be first and foremost in their minds and it was foolish of him to think that Sam had actually wanted him at his side more than his bride! And his folly thinking had now brought on a new wave of tears.

He suddenly felt work-worn hands against his cheeks as Sam lifted Frodo's face to look at him once more. Sam's chest constricted painfully at the sight of tears running down Frodo's porcelain skin. "Frodo," he said, brushing a rough yet soft thumb across the hobbit's cheek, wiping away the tears, "tell yer Sam what's the matter." Sam brought their faces close together and rested his forehead against Frodo's, breathing in the fresh, sweet scent of his master. _The most wonderful scent in all of Middle-Earth_. Then blushing at his thoughts he made sure to correct himself quickly, _no... not Frodo's, Rosie's scent is the best... _Even as he thought this he guiltily became aware of the pain in his heart and knew he was lying to himself. _Mr. Frodo's scent is awfully nice._

Frodo tried to steady his breathing, hoping this would lessen the flow of tears. "Nothing's the matter, Samwise, I'm happy for you."

Sam waited for him to say more, but he didn't, so Sam instead pressed his lips against Frodo's forehead and whispered, loud enough for him to hear, "my dear Frodo." He then pulled back and wiped away more tears that had escaped Frodo's startling blue eyes.

He went back to preparing the soup. "Would you like some breakfast, Mr. Frodo?"

"No thank you, Sam." And with that Frodo stood up and went back into his study and locked himself away to tend once again to his broken heart.

It had been four weeks since the wedding of Samwise Gamgee and Rosie Cotton and it was now the summer of the year 1420. In the weeks since the wedding Frodo had been able to somewhat adapt to the new living situation. Of course it still pained him greatly to see Sam give his love and affections to someone other than himself and he would much prefer it if Rosie had never some into their lives and for it to be just him and Sam but Frodo couldn't deny his most beloved friend his happiness with his new wife. And Frodo was surprised to find that although Sam was now married he did still devote a lot of his time to Frodo; Sam offered to teach Frodo a thing or two about gardening, so now and then Frodo joined Sam in the garden or even went to jobs with him as his assistant. Frodo was very grateful for Sam for not ignoring him and for continuing to involve Frodo in his life, but Frodo was still afraid that as time would pass and children would be born that he and Sam would grow apart as more of Sam's time would be taken up by his family. Frodo knew this was inevitable and it caused him a lot of grief and sadness to think about it, so he didn't think about it too much, he just tried to enjoy his Sam as much as he could, while he still could. Sometimes Frodo wondered what life would have been like if he had been born a female. Would Sam love him then? Would they grow old together and have a family of their own? Frodo liked to think so, but somewhere even in the back of his mind he knew that even if he was a girl Sam still wouldn't love him the way he loved Sam. _I guess it's just not meant to be_ he thought.

That night was old Lindo's ninety-ninth birthday party, she was a chirpy lass and was friends with almost every hobbit in Hobbiton and Bywater so all the hobbits were invited. The party was to be held in the same field that Bilbo had his eleventy-first birthday in and as Frodo, Sam, Rosie and Sam's old gaffer were walking down the path to the field they could already hear the music and cheering as the party began.

"Frodo, my lad," Hamfast beckoned him. "Don't you think it's about time you got yourself a girl?" He said bluntly.

"Dad, there's no need to be so rude! If Mr. Frodo finds a girl someday so be it, but don't you go pressuring 'im." Sam had abruptly turned from his wife's chatter to scold his father, but he was intrigued nonetheless about what his old gaffer was going to say on the subject.

"Now, now, Sam, my lad, calm yourself, I wasn't going to go a-pressuring 'im, I was just going to say there's a lovely lass that's just moved in to Hobbiton with her sister is all. Now I think the sister is a tad too young for you, but this lass, Enna her name is, is a real beauty."

"Dad, I'm sure Mr. Frodo isn't interested." Sam was beginning to feel a bit nervous with all this talk of Frodo getting a girl, but he couldn't for the life of him understand why. "Mr. Frodo don't need no one as long as he's got his Sam, right Frodo?" He said, looping an arm around Frodo's waist, completely forgetting his wife was still present.

Before Frodo could answer though Hamfast threw his arms up in defeat. "Oh, alright, I was just trying to help him out." Mr Gamgee subtly moved closer to Frodo so that Sam wouldn't see and whispered in his ear "I'll introduce you to her later." But before Hamfast could pull back Sam saw what he was doing. "Dad!" Sam tightened his grip on Frodo's middle and walked out in front of Rosie and Hamfast and set a faster pace, pulling Frodo along with him.

The party was a joyous occasion indeed, good music, good food, good drink and good people. Merry and Pippin had come from Crickethollow and even Fatty Bogler had come too for he was one of Lindo's nephews.

Although he loved a good party, Frodo being the introvert he is, stuck with Merry and Pippin the whole time. Sam would come and go, he would go to see other hobbits with Rosie then come back to Frodo and the boys only to be dragged off again by his wife to see more people.

The three hobbits played a lot of drinking games together and before soon they were happily tipsy. At about ten o'clock, Shire reckoning, Frodo collapsed onto one of the benches and watched the other hobbits laugh, drink and dance. Merry and Pippin had disappeared off somewhere and Frodo couldn't find it within himself to bother to look for them.

After a few minutes of sitting Frodo saw Sam's old gaffer coming towards him with a woman in tow. "Frodo, my boy!" He cried out as he approached. "Remember that fine lass I was telling you about? Well, here she is." He stepped aside to allow the woman to stand beside him. "This is Enna."

Frodo had actually completely forgotten about this Enna. He had given it a bit of thought when Hamfast had told him about her but as soon as Sam had become protective over him and put his arm around his waist Frodo had forgotten about everything else. The hobbit wasn't really sure whether he wanted a female in his life at the moment. He wanted Sam, that's all he ever wanted.

Looking back he'd never had a special someone, male or female, and he was still a virgin. For many years now the only person Frodo wanted to take his virginity would be Sam, but now that seemed highly unlikely. _Maybe I should give romance a go with someone else..._

Frodo looked up at Enna and he had to admit she was quite pretty: rich brunette hair in loose curls that hung just below her shoulders, she had rich hazel eyes... _like Sam's_. Frodo gave his head a quick shake and went back to observing Enna as the old gaffer waffled on about how it's about time Frodo should settle down. Enna was quite small, this Frodo was please about, even for a hobbit Frodo was quite small and slim and not that most of the woman were much taller than him but not many were particularly smaller. Enna wasn't exactly skinny though, in fact she was quite plump, not that he minded this at all, _Sam's nicely plump too_. Frodo stopped himself again just as Hamfast's ramblings were drawing to a close. "... And that's why I think you and Enna would be perfect for each other. Now then, I suppose you'll want to get properly acquainted, so I'll leave you two be." And with that he was off, leaving Frodo and Enna to themselves.

As the night grew darker and people began to leave the field Frodo was still talking to Enna and to his surprise he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He was grateful for old Hamfast for introducing him to Enna, it will be hard getting over Sam, but maybe Enna could help with his healing and give him something other than Sam to occupy his mind.

The two were in deep conversation when a young woman came up to them. She looked very similar to Enna only her hair was darker and she looked slightly younger. "Ready to go, Enna?" The woman asked.

"Sure, I'll be with you soon." The girl walked away as Enna turned to Frodo. "Thank you for talking to me tonight, I was quite nervous moving to a new village but I'm glad I've made a friend. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." And with that she placed a kiss on Frodo's cheek and walked off after her sister.

At that moment Frodo noticed Sam taking a step towards him, with an expression on his face that Frodo couldn't work out but he did notice he had a frown. "Who was she? You two seem to be awfully friendly."

Frodo stood so that he was next to Sam. "That was Enna, she just moved to Hobbiton with her sister, they brought the smail at the end of Mill Lane... How long have you been stood there?"

"Not long," his expression changed back to his usual warm smile. "I came to see if yer wanted to come home yet, me, Rosie and the old gaffer where about to set off."

"Yes, I'm getting tired now, I'll come." Sam placed one of his hands on the small of Frodo's back and led him up to the gate at the end of the field. The position of Sam's hand was enough to send a shiver through the whole of Frodo's lithe body.

"You cold, Mr. Frodo?" Concern coated Sam's voice.

"Only a little bit." He answered, but he was thrilled to feel Sam's hand leave his back and snake around his waist instead, holding Frodo against the gardener's warm, firm body.

"Don't worry, Mr. Frodo, we'll be home soon and until then your Sam will keep you warm."

After a few moments Frodo asked "have you seen Merry and Pippin?"

"Why no, I haven't Mr. Frodo, they may have gone back to Crickethollow, it is quite a long walk back, so my guess would be that they've already left."

They came up to Hamfast and Rosie and set off back home, Frodo and Sam in front and Hamfast and Rosie having a conversation and few paces behind. Then they said goodbye to Sam's old gaffer when they reached his home then they continued on to Bag End.

The two waited for a moment for Rosie to catch up to them and Sam wrapped the arm that wasn't around Frodo around Rosie and gave her a kiss on her temple. "Ah," he said "my two favourite people in all of Middle-Earth by my side, there's no feeling quite like it." And they continued walking.

As they came up to the little lane that led to their home Frodo stopped, thus halting the other two as well and said in a hushed voice "who are those people by the tree?"

Expecting some sort of attack or ambush, Sam's hand left Rosie and went straight for his belt, expecting to find his sword there. However his left arm around Frodo tightened considerably, so much so that it was almost painful. Upon finding no sword, Sam tried his best to identify the two figures. "Whereabouts are they, Frodo?"

Frodo pointed to a tree opposite and down the road a bit from Bag End. Sam's arm left Frodo now as the three of them went to investigate.

The two under the tree didn't appear to be planning an ambush at all; in fact they seemed to be busy kissing one another.

"Oh." Frodo and Sam said at the same time and made ready to go back to their home when Rosie stopped them.

"Now wait a second." She silently crept closer, her eyes fixed on the two people as Frodo and Sam followed her. She gasped. "Merry and Pippin?"

There under the tree in a passionate battle of tongues was Merry and Pippin. Merry had the smaller hobbit pushed against the tree with his torso, one of his legs was placed in between Pippin's and it was moving as Pippin rolled his hips against the thigh, creating friction on both their groins; Merry's hands were placed on Pippin's backside, roughly squeezing his cheeks through his clothes, causing Pippin to moan slightly in pleasure.

"S-should we invite them in?" Asked Sam, shocked as could be but not being able to take his eyes off them, the same problem Frodo and Rosie were experiencing. "I mean, it's getting awfully late, they won't make it back to their home tonight."

Her husband's question brought Rosie out of her shock and she turned round to glare at Sam. "No, absolutely not! Can you imagine what they'd do if we gave them a bed? It's repulsive!" With that she turned on her heels and strode to the house and slammed the door shut.

"Frodo?" Sam asked.

"Well we can't just leave them out here."

"My thoughts exactly, Sir." Even though they were not speaking in hushed voices the two kissing hobbits did not appear to hear them. Pippin's fingers were now tangled in Merry's messy brown locks, pulling him even closer.

"We'll invite them in but I think it's best they're given separate rooms, lest they do something to disturb Rosie." Said Frodo. "Merry, Pippin!" He called.

The two hobbits under the tree pulled away from each other immediately, shocked that someone had caught them in the act.

"Frodo!" Cried Merry.

"Sam!" Squeaked Pippin. "We uhh, we were just..."

"Well, you see..." Merry tried. "I – we, umm..."

"Would you like to spend the night with us?" Asked Frodo, choosing to ignore the awkwardness of the situation.

Merry and Pippin looked at each other for a moment as if communicating through their eyes... or minds... Then, as if they had silently agreed on it, they both nodded their heads at the other hobbits. "We'd love to."

"Thanks Frodo."

"Thanks Sam."

"Mr. Frodo and I think it's best you stay in separate rooms for tonight though." Sam said, looking awkwardly at the ground, bringing back the uncomfortable atmosphere. "... You know, for Rosie's sake."

Merry and Pippin once again seemed to decide on it between them silently before saying in unison "sounds fair enough."

About an hour later everyone had settled into their own rooms, Frodo in his, Sam and Rosie in theirs, Merry on one side of Bag End and Pippin on the other. Rosie hadn't looked too please to see Merry and Pippin walk through the door after Sam and Frodo but she didn't say anything, now though, Frodo could hear her from her and Sam's room down the hall and she sounded quite angry. "I didn't want those two in the house, Sam, you knew that and yet you still went against my wishes and brought them in." She went quiet for a few moments; Frodo guessed Sam was giving his response. _Good old Sam _he thought _never one to raise his voice, it's so difficult to argue with him or stay angry at him. Not that I've ever been angry at him before._

But Rosie was still angry it seemed as she raised her voice again. "You know I don't 'ave anything against Merry or Pippin, bless 'em, but what they were doing outside chills me to the bones, it just isn't right."

Silence.

Then she replied "yes, I know they're in separate rooms but it's plain that they'll be thinking about it tonight, about... each other... It just upsets me that it's happening in my house."

Silence. Then she said louder again, "this hole may belong to Frodo but it's my home too! And what? Just because Frodo said they can stay means it immediately cancels my opinion? Don't I have a say in the running of this smail too?"

Silence. Rosie them said "I don't care that they're in separate rooms... I'm sure seeing them outside together gave you perverse ideas!"

A short silence. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Samwise, and I know full well that you have feelings for him, you have ever since we first met, I know you wish it was yourself and Frodo kissing under that tree tonight!" Frodo's heart beat painfully fast as he awaited Sam's response.

"Don't you dare speak a bad word about Mr. Frodo!" Sam shouted. Frodo had only ever heard Sam shout once before and that was at Smeagol, Frodo never thought Sam would ever talk to another hobbit this way, least of all Rosie.

"There's what I'm talking about!" Screamed Rosie. "You always jump to defend him, you never stop talking about him, you always want to be around him instead of me, even on our wedding day! During the ceremony you kept looking at him, instead of me, your bride! At the after party you spent most of it looking for him and when you found out that he had come back here the first thing you wanted to do was go to Bag End and see him, leaving your new wife on her own at her own wedding! You touch him and hold him at every possible opportunity and when he was with that woman this evening I saw how you kept spying on them, sneaking away from me to get a better look at them! Admit it already, you love Frodo more than me!"

"I won't say such a thing! Of course I love Frodo, he's my master, he's my best friend, but I love you my wife, I would never think of him perversely, only you!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU SCREAM HIS NAME DURING SEX?" **(AN: Lol, I know it's silly but I just had to put it in there, too scandalous not to include!)**

All went deadly silent; it seemed that even the rustling of the grass and scratching of crickets stopped as Frodo waited for the response, but none came. He didn't know what Sam's reaction was and he doubted he ever would.

The residents at Bag End didn't sleep easy that night – apart from Merry and Pippin, that is, who managed to sleep through the entire argument.

The next morning Frodo tiptoed out of his room and down the corridor, seeing no one there he crept around the rest of the house, trying to figure out where everyone was because he didn't want to accidently run into anyone and experience any awkward tension. He knew he'd have to do it soon but he'd prefer to delay it a little longer. He saw no one yet but as he walked into the kitchen he saw a movement outside the window in the garden and ducked down to the ground so as not to be seen. He then slowly peered out of the window and saw Sam tending the garden; he was filthy from the dirt and Frodo wondered how long he had been out there for. _Poor Sam _he thought.

Seeing that no one else was awake yet he walked more naturally to the room that Merry had slept in but was surprised to find it empty. Frodo then proceeded to Pippin's room and not to his surprise he found both Pippin and Merry in the bed. It appeared Merry had crept into the room during the night and snuggled under the covers with Pippin.

Frodo entered and closed the door behind. "Pippin, Merry." Both hobbits awoke then turned to Frodo.

Merry said sleepily "morning, Fro-"

"Ah!" A short scream came from Pippin. "Merry!" He said, turning to him. "When did you get here?"

Merry chuckled, "must 'ave been around two this morning. Sorry to startle you." He put an arm around the smaller hobbit in comfort and Pippin snuggled against him.

"S'alright, Merry."

"Oh, by the way, Frodo," Merry said "Pip and I are in a relationship now."

Frodo rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yes," he said, "I figured it out on my own."

He then went to sit on the end of Pippin's bed. "Did you two hear the argument last night?"

"Argument?" Merry was intrigued. "No, who was arguing?"

"Was there a fight?"

"No, Pip, no fight. It was just Sam and Rosie."

"What about?" Asked Merry.

Frodo hesitated, happy that they hadn't heard it and reluctant to tell them what it was about. "Just really that Rosie doesn't get enough attention from Sam. She was really angry though." _At least I didn't lie_.

"I don't see how she doesn't get enough attention," Merry lowered his voice "I mean, she's _always _clinging to Sam and it's fairly hard not to pay attention to someone who's dangling off your arm."

"She said he spends too much time with me."

"How did you hear all this, Frodo? Were you hiding under their bed?" Merry asked.

Frodo chuckled. "No, they were shouting, I could hear it through the walls."

"Sam? Shouting?"

"Yes, I was just as shocked; he only began to shout when they started talking about me though..."

"Well, she can't blame him," Said Merry "after all you two have been through a lot together and you're so close, of course you're going to want to spend a lot of time together. Only you two truly understand what the other went through in Mordor. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, Frodo."

They sat in silence for a while.

"So no fighting?"

"No, Pippin."

Breakfast was awkward that morning, no one spoke save Merry and Pippin whom would make casual comments now and then; about the weather, crops, the party last night but eventually they gave up and all was quiet.

Throughout the meal Sam kept glancing at Frodo, obviously afraid and curious as to whether he had heard the argument last night. One time Frodo caught his gaze and smiled at him warmly, hoping to relieve some of the tension; Sam blushed, gave a small smile back and bowed his head to look at his food but Frodo's gesture did earn him a glare from Rosie.

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully and in the afternoon everyone was standing outside Bag End to bid farewell to Merry and Pippin and waved as they went down the road on their ponies, back to Crickethollow. The only thing that had really happened so far that day was that Merry and Pippin had told Sam about their relationship. Sam, like Frodo, hadn't been too surprised either, the only thing he seemed to oppose slightly was that they were cousins, but then marrying cousins wasn't too uncommon in the Shire, so Merry and Pippin had left with Frodo and Sam's blessings. They had not, though, decided to tell Rosie about them, they didn't think she would approve – not that her disapproval would have particularly bothered them.

Now it was evening in Hobbiton, the lights were softer, the shadows elongated and the scent of cooking mingling with nature was in the air.

"Mr. Frodo?" Frodo looked up from his book and on the porch, standing next to Frodo's chair was Sam. He looked nervous: he was chewing absentmindedly on his lip while he played with one of the gardening tools in his hands. "Don't mean to bother yer, Mr. Frodo, but I was just about to plant some new flowers and I know that you enjoy doing it – planting flowers that is – so I was wondering if yer wanted to come and give me a hand?"

Frodo smiled at the sweet man in front of him. "I'd love to. Thank you, it's kind of you to think of me."

"I always think of you, Mr. Frodo." As soon as the words left Sam's lips his eyes widened and his cheeks darkened. "No – no, not like that, I-I mean." He was cut off by Frodo's chuckled.

"Don't worry, Sam." He took Sam's muddy hand in his own. "Come and show me where to plant these flowers." Sam's nervousness left him as he squeezed Frodo's hand and led him to the garden.

All the awkwardness had gone as the two knelt in the earth, digging small holes here and there for the new flowers. The chatted and laughed together carelessly and Frodo was pleased to see his friend feeling better.

As the sun began to disappear Rosie came into the garden. "Supper will be ready soon, Sam..." then her eyes caught Frodo sat next to him and coldness returned to Bag End once more "... and Frodo." She finished. She shot a glare at Sam before she disappeared back into the house.

The males got back to work, all cheeriness vanished. "You... you didn't happen to hear Rosie and I talking last night, did you?" Sam's hand stopped moving as he anxiously awaited Frodo's answer.

Frodo hesitated. He didn't want to embarrass Sam by saying he had heard and he didn't want to make things any more awkward; on the other hand, this may be Frodo's only chance of understanding how Sam felt about him. _He called my name during sex with Rosie? Does that mean what I think it does?_

"Yes, Sam, I heard your argument. I'm sorry, I should have covered my ears or done something to occupy my mind elsewhere, but when I heard you two talking about me couldn't help but listen."

"No, Mr. Frodo, don't you apologise now; this is my entire fault, I should be paying more attention to Rosie, she's a good lass, she don't deserve to be treated the way I treat her, but I just enjoy your company so darn much." Sam lifted his head and looked into Frodo's breathtakingly azure eyes. "You mean the world to me, Frodo; I can't stand not to be around you."

Before either of them could say anything more Sam leaned forward and pressed a gentle but firm kiss upon Frodo's forehead.

"Sam," he said as the gardener pulled back "about what Rosie said, you and her... you c-calling my name." Frodo wasn't sure how to say it but Sam understood what he meant.

He quickly bowed his head to avoid Frodo seeing his tears. "I'm so sorry, Frodo, it was the most disrespectful thing I have ever done." Sam shook as he began to weep. "I'm so sorry."

Frodo looked at Sam with consternation. "No, Sam, don't cry." Frodo held Sam's face in his hands. "I don't mind what you did." Sam looked up in confusion and if Frodo wasn't mistaken he was sure he could see a glint of hope in his eyes.

"What do you mean, Mr. Frodo?" But Frodo didn't answer with words. He instead pressed his lips to Sam's forehead, like the larger hobbit had done to him earlier; only Frodo's lips lingered longer there than Sam's did. Sam's hands held onto Frodo's cheeks, like Frodo was doing to him. Frodo was glad of the wall of plants surrounding them, blocking them from anyone's view, he wanted some privacy for what he was about to do next. He removed his lips from Sam's forehead and as he did so his heart skipped a beat to hear a whimper escape Sam's lips from the loss, but soon Frodo's lips were back on Sam as they pressed tenderly against Sam's lips.

He heard Sam gasp and fear suddenly struck Frodo. _What have I done? I've just ruined my friendship with Sam, he must be disgusted. _Frodo was about to pull back but before his lips could leave the warmth of Sam's, the younger hobbit tightened his hold on Frodo's face and with surprising force kissed Frodo as lovingly but as strongly as he could manage.

Frodo, his body pumping with excitement, had just about got his arms around Sam's neck when he heard "Sam, Frodo, supper's ready" being called from the kitchen.

The two quickly pulled away, scared that they had been caught but upon finding no one else around they relaxed a bit, but it didn't stop the frantic beating in either hobbits chest. They looked at each other for a while, both unsure of what to say, but after several moments of silence both got up from the dirt, went to wash their hands, then went inside to eat supper, neither really speaking to each other for the rest of the evening.

The next day Sam was working in other hobbits' gardens so Frodo wouldn't see him until that evening, so Frodo helped Rosie instead with the cleaning of the smail. After her and Sam's argument her behaviour towards Frodo hadn't changed, she was still friendly and polite and chatted with him, happily and Frodo behaved the same to her too, despite what he and Sam had done yesterday. He did feel guilty for kissing the girl's husband but he loved Sam too and he wasn't going to forget about him and move on just because he was married, especially not with what happened yesterday.

"So, Frodo," Rosie began "I saw you with that lass at the party the other night, Enna, I spoke to her yesterday as I passed her on the way to my parents house. She's very pretty isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." Frodo could see what Rosie was trying to do.

"And she's got one of the nicest personalities around, don't you think?"

"Lovely girl," Frodo replied "very easy to talk to."

"Well I'm glad you like her because you have a date with her tonight at The Green Dragon."

Frodo paused his dusting. He had been looking forward to seeing Sam tonight and as nice as Enna was he no longer wished for a relationship with anyone other than Sam and with what happened yesterday he wasn't going to give up hope on it happening again and he wasn't going to give up hope on a relationship between Sam and himself.

"Yes, that sounds like fun." He said.

"Good."

"You and Sam should come along too!"

She paused for a moment. "I beg your pardon?"

"We should all go together; it'll be even more fun that way."

"I don't think so; a date tends to be better when it's just two people."

"Well, we'll see what Sam wants to do when he gets home tonight."

Rosie only replied with a sigh of agitation.

As expected, when Sam heard of the date he jumped at the chance to go along too, earning a suspicious glare from his wife.

So that evening the three of them were on their way down from Bag End to The Green Dragon in Bywater.

Once inside they saw that on the other side of the pub from the entrance sat Enna on a table with two seats.

"Enna" said Rosie, walking over to her with Frodo and Sam in tow.

"Oh Rosie," said Enna "I didn't know Sam and yourself were coming too, I'm sorry, I should have gotten us a bigger table"

"Don't apologise, we weren't planning on coming but it's near impossible to separate these two." She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder at the two males behind her. "So Sam insisted that we join you and Frodo instead of just you two get to know each other, like was the plan." She said the last bit through gritted teeth.

"There's no more tables, so I'll just get us some more chairs." Sam piped up.

So there they were, the four of them stuffed around the small circular table in the corner of the pub. Enna sat next to Rosie, Rosie next to Sam, Sam next to Frodo and on Frodo's other side sat Enna.

"This works out quite well, I think," said Enna, "as eager as I am to get to know Frodo more, I'd also love to get to know you two more as well." She said with a smile to Rosie and Sam.

By the end of the night everyone was having a merry night and the four of them by now were quite tipsy.

"Frodo," said Enna, leaning closer to the petite male, "I hope I'm not being too inappropriate but you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, they're so big and bright and _blue_."

Frodo blushed, not so much from what Enna had said but more from the uncomfortable squirming Sam had done while she said it. "Thank you, Enna, you have lovely eyes too. Hazel eyes are by far the most beautiful." He said it in her direction but he thought of Sam as he spoke and when he turned to look at the hobbit he could clearly see a blush on his round cheeks and his eyes were half lidded as he gazed at Frodo.

"It's getting late now; I think it's about time we should go, Sam." Rosie said, standing up from the table.

"Yes, I'm getting tired." At that moment, to emphasise his statement, the hobbit yawned. He stood up and turned to Frodo. "Come on, Mr. Frodo, let's get going."

"No, Sam," Rosie said slowly, as if speaking to a child "I think Mr. Frodo would like to stay here and be alone for a bit with Enna."

"That would be nice," said Frodo, standing up "but I'm getting tired too, I think now would be a good time to call it a night."

"Yes," said Enna, now also standing "it's about time we all got some rest and I for one have had about as much fun for one evening as I can handle; too much of a good thing can often spoil it."

"Unless it's pipe weed." Said Sam and they all murmured in agreement.

The four of them went outside together and stood in the road to say farewell.

"Rosie," Enna said "it was lovely seeing you again, I'm glad you came tonight.

"Sam, it was a pleasure meeting you, I must come round sometime to see those potatoes you were telling me about, they sound just marvellous!

"And Frodo," she turned to face him "thank you for a lovely evening, you must be the kindest hobbit I've ever met, I look forward to seeing you again." With that she leaned in to capture Frodo's lips with her own. They heard a gasp from Sam but Enna ignored it. She then pulled back, gave them a final wave and walked off down the road towards Mill Lane.

Frodo felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Rosie next to him with a horrified looking Sam behind her. "Nice girl, isn't she?" Said Rosie. "And she gave you a kiss! She must really like you." Rosie then turned and began walking to Bag End. "Come, Sam." She beckoned him, holding her hand out for him to take it. He held it and walked off with her but he turned around to Frodo and held out his other hand behind him for Frodo to take which he happily did and the three of them walked back to Bag End.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived back home. "You go in, Rosie, I just 'ave to cover the new flowers, it looks like it's gonna rain tonight." Said Sam. **(AN: I have no idea whether you actually have to do this, probably not, but let's, for the stories sake, pretend this is something gardeners do.)**

"Alright then, come on Frodo." Rosie turned to the door and walked in.

"Actually I think I'll need Frodo's help; we planted quite a lot yesterday, I'll be done quicker if he helps."

Rosie huffed but went inside nonetheless.

Frodo looked at Sam, "it doesn't look like it's going to rain to m-" Frodo's sentence was cut off as soon as the door to Bag End closed after Rosie, Sam grabbed Frodo's hand and ran with him down the path, out the gate and down the lane. "Sam! What are you doing?" Cried Frodo, but Sam didn't answer.

After about five minutes of running they stopped. Frodo recognised where they were, the river they were next to was one Frodo often walked beside. Where they stood they had the river on one side with steep banks on the opposite side to them and then on their other side there were two mounds that they stood at the foot of. The mounds and banks hid them from anyone that could have been around; not that anyone would be: it was now almost midnight.

"Sam, what are you-" Again Frodo was cut off as he saw Sam's face in the moonlight, he had never seen his friend look like this before: his luscious lips were slightly open, his cheeks had a deep flush on them, his soft brown curls shimmered in the moonlight and his hazel eyes shone with love and desire.

Before Frodo could say anything more Sam took a step towards him, brought his hands to his head and tangled his calloused fingers in Frodo's dark brown locks. He looked into Frodo's sapphire eyes. "Frodo" he whispered, he closed the distance between them, closing his mouth over Frodo's in a strong kiss, full of passion and love.

Frodo's heart soared, threatening to break out of his chest and fly away into the night in happiness, but the hobbit pulled back, he had to ask. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Frodo," he replied, their lips so close that they brushed against each other as they spoke. The feel of the other's breath on their lips sent shivers down their spines. "I know I'm being extremely disrespectful to you right now, but I need you, Frodo. I've wanted you for so long, seeing that Enna kiss you tonight was the last straw."

Frodo could feel the tears running down his face. "What about Rosie?"

"If I'm being honest Mr. Frodo, right now I couldn't give a rat's arse. I love you, Mr. Frodo, I didn't fully understand it until tonight but I know now what I feel; I have always loved you and I always will."

Frodo was now weeping. "My dear Sam," he managed to choke out "I love you too! I love you so much, Samwise! It broke my heart to see you marry someone else."

"I know it did, Frodo-dear, I know you didn't leave because you were ill. I'm so sorry I put you through that."

Their lips crashed together again, more desperate this time, more frantic; their tears mingled as they held each other as close as they possibly could. Sam's tongue ran against Frodo's bottom lip and Frodo opened his mouth immediately, allowing his love to explore his mouth as their tongues rubbed together, soft and yet rough at the same time.

^^^^ **(AN: Sex scene, skip it if you want, don't complain if you read it and don't like it purely because it's smut, you've had a clear warning, obviously constructive criticism is welcome. Just warning you now, I'm no good at sex scenes, so this is probably gonna suck.)**

It wasn't long before Frodo could feel Sam's manhood pressing against his lower stomach and he was sure Sam could feel his against his thigh. "Frodo" Sam breathed again, moving his lips away from the smaller hobbit's and instead kissing along Frodo's jaw and to his ear. Frodo moaned as he felt Sam's tongue lap at his ear lobe, biting it softly now and then. The moan sent sparks straight to Sam's groin.

As Sam worked his tongue against Frodo's skin his hands unbuttoned the shirt the hobbit was wearing , as soon as the buttons were done Sam stripped the clothing from his shoulders and laid Frodo down on the grass, his mouth never leaving Frodo's snow white neck. "Oh, Sam." Frodo moaned as Sam's mouth worked his way down to Frodo's chest. The shirt that was in his hands was put under Frodo's head to make sure his beloved master was comfortable.

Sam noticed, during his kissing and touching, the scar just under Frodo's left shoulder. He felt sadness as he remembered that this is where the Nazgul's morgul blade had pierced Frodo. Tears filled Sam's eyes as he remembered being unsure as to whether Frodo would ever wake again and he remembered being at Frodo's bedside in Rivendell waiting for his master to open his bright blue eyes. Sam made sure to pay special attention to this area, first just ghosting his lips over the scar then eventually licking and kissing it, hoping this would somehow heal Frodo of his pain.

Frodo stroked Sam's curls as his heart filled with love at the sight of Sam tending to his wound.

Once Sam had paid enough attention to this spot he brought his lips back up to Frodo's and kissed his softly and gently, putting all his love and emotion into the movement of his lips.

"Sam."

"Frodo."

"I want you, Sam."

The hobbit pulled back slightly and looked into Frodo's eyes, which were glistening in the soft light of the moon and stars. "Are you sure, Frodo?"

Frodo smiled. "I've never been so sure of anything."

Sam reached down to undo Frodo's breeches.

"Wait," said Frodo "take off your shirt."

Sam smiled down at him, "anything for you, Mr. Frodo."

Once the clothing was removed Sam returned to Frodo's trousers; he pulled off both breeches and underwear and tossed them aside somewhere, he then worked at taking off his own bottoms. Once the task was done he embraced Frodo again just to feel their naked flesh against each other. Frodo lifted his legs, wrapping them around Sam's waist as Sam positioned himself at Frodo's entrance.

"Please tell me if I hurt you, Frodo," said Sam, his face full of concern "but even if you did tell me," he continued looking away guiltily "I don't think I'd be able to stop myself."

Frodo chuckled slightly and brought Sam's face down to kiss him. "Please don't stop, Sam."

With that Sam pushed the head of his manhood into Frodo's tight ring of muscles; Frodo hissed through his gritted teeth and dug his fingers into Sam's shoulders as Sam continued to push more of himself into Frodo. Sam kissed him as best he could to try and take Frodo's mind of the intrusion in his rear; Frodo didn't realise how big Sam was.

"I'm almost in, Frodo."

A shiver then ran through Sam's body, telling Frodo that he was now fully inside. Sam started off at a slow and steady pace, making sure Frodo was comfortable before moving any quicker. "Frodo," Sam whispered against Frodo's neck between gasps and moans. "F-Frodo, you feel so good, so tight. Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore, my love." Frodo grasped Sam's hair with one hand and held onto Sam's shoulder with his other; both of Sam's hands were on either side of Frodo's hips, his thumbs stroking the dips on the inside of both his hips. "Sam, please... more."

Sam knew what Frodo wanted and so he picked up the pace of his movements, slamming himself into Frodo over and over again. Both moaned and screamed as the pace became frantic and passionate. Skin rubbed against skin, sweaty and slick. The noises their partner was making were alone enough to drive the hobbits insane with lust. Moans, groans, gasps, slapping of skin on skin and whispers of love and dedication could be heard coming from the two lovers as they both neared their climax.

Sam grabbed Frodo's manhood and pumped in time with his thrusts. Suddenly Frodo screamed; Sam was now hitting a spot inside of him that he never knew was there, with every thrust Sam managed to hit the spot causing shocks of pure pleasure to blaze through his body.

"Sam, I'm going to-"

"Me too, Frodo!"

After a few more thrusts Frodo could hold it in no longer, he screamed as he climaxed, shooting his seed onto his stomach and chest. Frodo's orgasm caused a wonderful tightening on his muscles, making them tighten around Sam, sending him over the edge, his white seed shot into Frodo, so much came that it spilled from his hole when Sam pulled out.

Sam, blissfully exhausted, collapsed next to Frodo on the lush grass. They were silent for a while as Sam attempted to clean Frodo by wiping away his semen with his hand and the wiping his hand onto the grass an arm stretch away from them.

^^^^ **(AN: Sex scene over, you can safely read on from here. For those who read the sex scene... sorry for the crappiness.)**

They laid there together on the grass, Sam's head on Frodo's chest as they both caught their breath. "I got my wish." Said Frodo.

"What wish?" Sam asked, propping himself up on his elbows to looks at his master.

"I always wished that you'd be the one to take my virginity." Frodo said blushing at his confession.

Sam crawled up to Frodo's face and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry you're not the one who took mine."

"That's alright, Sam." Frodo hesitated, afraid to ask his next question. "... What happens now?"

Sam's brow furrowed. "What'd yer mean exactly?"

"With us... with Rosie...?" Frodo tried to keep his tears at bay as he looked at Sam. "Are you now going back to her?"

Again Sam kissed Frodo but on his forehead this time. "No disrespect, Mr. Frodo, but that's a silly question," he smiled at Frodo's confused expression "you think that now I've _finally_ confessed to you, now that it's out in the open and after what we just did you think I'm going back to Rose? Frodo, I married Rosie to try and stop loving you because I was sure my love was unrequited. Now, though, now that I know you love me, I'm afraid you'll never see the back of me, your Sam belongs all to you, no one else. And I hope I'm not wrong, but I'm assuming you don't want to be romantic with that Enna lass now?"

Frodo chuckled. "I only tried to take an interest in her to stop loving you. My heart belongs solely to you, Sam."

"Oh, Mr. Frodo," Sam chuckled "we're just a couple of loved up fools."

They were silent for a little while, enjoying the company and feel of one another.

"Sam?"

"Mm?"

"Why the sudden outburst? Why confess tonight?"

"It's silly, Frodo, but I was just so jealous seeing you with that lass, I knew that if I didn't say anything I'd have ter watch you and her get closer and get married and have children and I know that all the while I'd be seething with jealousy, so I had to say something. But I realise now that you had to go through all that jealousy when I married Rosie, and then we went to live with you, you were so upset, I knew it, I just couldn't figure out why. A little part of me hoped it was because you were jealous of her and wanted to be with me, but then I'd think "now Sam, don't yer go getting yer hopes up over silly little things that can never happen, you'll just get upset" that's what the ol' gaffer used to say to me. But you were jealous! I'm so sorry I put yer through it, Frodo, my love."

"It's okay Sam." Frodo said, stroking Sam's plump, rosy cheek with his thumb.

"Why didn't you say anything though?"

"Because I didn't want to risk losing your friendship!"

Sam smiled sadly. "The same reason I didn't confess to you sooner."

"And you looked so happy with your new wife."

"I would have been a million times happier with you. And if I'm being honest, Frodo, things haven't been great between Rosie and I since we got married; you only heard one of our arguments, but we've had many, far too many for a newlywed couple. She knew about my feelings for you, see. Never told her, but she knew. Put her on edge, made her paranoid, suspicious; poor lass, she's got a heart of gold, would make the perfect wife; just not for me. You're the only one for me." Sam leaned down and captured Frodo's lips again, kissing him softly. "S'pose we should get dressed."

They pulled on their clothes and Frodo got ready to leave, back to Bag End, but Sam's hands on his stopped him. "If yer don't mind Mr. Frodo, how about we sleep here tonight? I don't think I'm quite ready yet to face Rosie."

And so they slept that night under the stars, by the river, safe and happy in each other's arms.

The next morning the two lovers made their way back to Bag End. When they got there they found Rosie in the kitchen making breakfast. "Where in the name of Valar have you two been?" She put her hands on her hips and waited. Though something about her posture made Frodo think she already knew what was going on. She looked almost... defeated.

"Rosie" Sam said sadly, he then took Frodo's hand and held it in his own and the one gesture in that moment said it all.

Rosie's hands fell from her hips, her shoulders slumped forward and her head dropped, Frodo thought she was about to collapse, but she didn't. She sighed. "You know, Samwise, you really are..." she tried to sound angry but instead just gave up "... I don't know what you are." She finished. She lifted her head and looked at Frodo and her husband. "I feel like I should be angry, I feel like I should scream at you and hit you, but that's just it... I'm not angry... at least, not anymore. I thought I could change you, Sam, but you love Frodo and no one can change that; I've known it all this time and half of me thought you'd change and the other half was waiting for this moment."

"I'm sorry, Rosie, you know I love you... but Frodo..."

"It's alright, I know. I knew as soon as we got married that I wasn't the one for you; I just hope that one day I will find that one." Tears were shed by all three hobbits.

"Rosie, I'm so sorry." Frodo said.

"I know, dear, I feel like I should hate you – both of you - but I don't, I can't... I never could. I just wish you the best." She then raised her voice slightly, trying to bring some cheer back to the room. "Sam, you and I will go to the Hobbiton office today and cancel our marriage, but for the time being, let's all have some breakfast, it'll be ready any moment now."

Soon enough the whole village knew about Sam and Frodo's relationship and to their complete and utter surprise, instead of being chased out of town by an angry mob, everyone had the same attitude as Rosie: "meh, we were expecting it." The only person who seemed to have a slight opposition to it was Hamfast and that was only because he felt he had to find a new male for both Enna and Rosie. Sam was no longer married and Rosie was back at the Cotton house; Frodo had offered her a room at Bag End but she said it would be best if she went back home. Secretly Frodo was please with this, now it was just him and Sam, the way he had always wanted it.

It was a crisp October morning, the birds chirped merrily in the trees, leaves were beginning to fall from the branches leaving beautiful decorations of red, orange, yellow and brown, and the children outside all of a sudden started shouting "Gandalf! Gandalf!"

Frodo and Sam ran out the door of Bag End and saw Gandalf on Shadowfax, followed by Merry and Pippin on ponies, another two ponies were behind them and at the rear were a group of children all trying to get a better look at Gandalf.

"Sam, grab Bill the pony, we'll need one pony to carry our bags." Gandalf said with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Where are we all going?" Asked Frodo.

"Mirkwood." Gandalf replied.

Then Pippin piped up "A Fellowship of the Ring reunion!"

An hour later they were all on their way out of Hobbiton, the whole village had now gathered together, following the horses.

"Hey, Gandalf," asked Pippin "what's this?" He nudged a rocket looking object in Gandalf's bag, curiously. All of a sudden the object shot up into the air and exploded into the shape of a multicoloured eagle that swooped down at the crowd before flying back up again. Suddenly there was a deafening bang and the eagle exploded into a shower of all the colours in Middle-Earth. Applauding, cheering and laughing came from the crowd, now satisfied by the firework.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf waved his staff menacingly at Pippin. "I was saving that for later."

The other three hobbits and Gandalf laughed but Pippin remained quiet, afraid of Gandalf's threat.

"I'm so glad to be heading out on a journey again." Said Sam to Frodo.

Frodo smiled at the sparkle in Sam's eyes. "Me too. I love you Samwise Gamgee."

"I love you, Frodo Baggins."

**I hope you enjoyed that :)**

**I'm pretty sure that if two male hobbits had a romantic relationship together that it wouldn't be acceptable, but I love happy endings, so let's all pretend that hobbits are okay with gays :P And I don't think Sam and Rosie would have been able to get a divorce in those times, but hey ho!**

**It wasn't supposed to be so long, sorry if it dragged on a bit, or was boring, I was thinking of making it a two piece, but I really wanted it as just a oneshot. And I'm sorry the ending is rushed, to be honest I got a bit bored of writing this and just wanted to finish it.**

**I may do a sequel when they're at the reunion with either Frodo and Sam or Merry and Pippin, but I'm not sure.**

**I really hope you liked it and was worth your time, please review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
